They Knew It In Their Bones
by Laterose Vale
Summary: This is a one-shot for My Dear Professor McGonagall's Sibling Rivalry Competition. It's about the last time Amelia saw her brother before he died, and the last time she she said good-bye before she died. Sorry for the bad summary.


They Know It In Their Bones

_By: Darke Whispers_

A/N: This is a one-shot written for the Sibling Rivalry Challenge by My Dear Professor McGonagall. I had Amelia and Edgar Bones for my siblings. I never really thought about them before now, but I kind of think that they might have had a falling out towards the end. Please read and review!

* * *

>Disclaimer: I do not, and sadly never will own Harry Potter, or these characters, even though I suppose I could claim the plot-line.<p><p>

Amelia Bones pulled her cloak tighter around her self. The harsh winter breeze tugged at her brown hair and nipped at her face with surprising strength. Amelia didn't notice though. All she noticed were the mistake she'd made as she knelt by her brother's grave.

Small tears dripped onto the headstone that read Edgar and Alice Bones, Died November 14, 1981, "what is right is not always easy". There were three smaller headstones beside his, for the children. Allen and Ellen, the twins, who were seven when they were murdered. And little Emily, who was just three years old.

* * *

>Amelia brushed some snow off of the ledge at the end of the headstone before placing a single white rose and note on it. The note had one single word that filled Amelia with regrets, and pain, and ultimately fear. The note had only three words: <em>I am sorry. <em>Amelia's mind went back to last day she saw her brother.

Amelia was preparing to go to work when the doorbell rang. She quickly scurried over to the door, pulling it open to reveal a man with neat brown hair and dark brown eyes, with wrinkles from all the smiling he had done.

"Eddie!" she smiled. She hadn't seen him in nearly a month. He smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Amelia's brow furrowed in concern as she watched him take her hands and lead her to the small kitchen table in the nearby room.

"Amelia. This is serious." he nodded, and Amelia knew that he was. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Is the baby okay? Alice? The twins?" she cried. She knew that You-know-who had been going after people, and even though Edgar wasn't a muggle-born, she was sure he was on his list. Edgar shook his head.

"They're all fine. They'll be better soon." Amelia cocked her head, obviously confused. "Have you heard of the resistance Dumbledor is running?" he asked. Amelia nodded, but still looked confused.

"I- yeah. I heard about it, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked slowly.

"Well, I got a letter from them a few weeks ago," he started. "And I said I'd join." he finished with a determined finality. Amelia's eyes widened until Edgar was sure they would fly out.

"You what?" she shrieked. "Your family might have been safe! You're putting them at risk, as well as your self! Mum and dad..." she cried, tears slipping down her face forcefully. Edgar shook his head.

"My family will never be safe as long as Voldemort is out there. I know that. Mum and dad knew that. They died to protect the order," Amelia's eyes widened. "I don't want my children to grow up in a world where they have to live in fear. If this continues, they're friends would slowly disappear. They'd watch their family die, and wonder when they would too." he said, tears of anger running down his face. They were both standing now, and subconsciously Amelia was sure that this wouldn't end well.

"He will kill you Edgar! You could've lived. I could've seen the papers and not worried about seeing you, or Alice, or the twins, or little Emily. Now I'll probably see all of you! I can't do this. I don't want to go through this pain." she said, clutching the table. Edgar shook his head.

"I don't understand." he said, looking somewhere between wounded and furious. Amelia scoffed.

"I don't either. So, until you tell me that you're quitting this 'resistance', I don't want to see you, or hear from you, or hear about you, again." she said, looking at him expectantly. Edgar sighed.

"I can't. My kids.." he said desperately. Amelia shook her head.

"Then get out of my house. I'm late for work." she said, pointing at the door, tears streaming freely.

Edgar Bones left her house for the last time, and Amelia saw him alive for the last time.

Amelia tried to forget that memory so many times, but as she knelt by the last remaining memory of her brother, she knew that that memory was the only thing she could hold on to now. She pressed her fingers to his name and whispered a teary 'Good-bye', not knowing that it would be the last good-bye she would ever say to him.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I actually cried writing this, so I'll probably end up writing more about them, or at least Edgar. Please review, favorite, something. If you're like me and just bookmark sometimes instead of favorite, it really makes us authors feel good to know people are reading and liking this.


End file.
